Children of Nott
by JennLuvsFredWeasley
Summary: the title implies...


Growing up around magic has really been a crutch for me. Well that's what I'm told, I can't take care of anything without its help, but that's not true. I never understood what she meant in school about me being an insensitive spoiled evil hateful boy. Yes I was mean and horrible to her, my whole family was but that was just our cover. I just hope she can understand and see why we did it because, she was everything I wanted, and everything I desperately needed.

Reading this you would guess that I'm the one and only Draco Malfoy...Well you have guessed wrong. I was never really that popular in school not very known by the duo Weasly and Potter but granger on the other hand she knew me very well. I was her opponent in everything academic, and she hated that I was always trying to beat her. Back in school I thought my fascination with Hermione granger was one of pure driven hate and the fact that I needed to beat her to prove that I was the better one, but looking back now I know I was wrong it wasn't any of that it was that I was very much head over heels In love with the bloody witch. The fact that her blood status played a factor in showing my true feeling made my actions towards her even worse. I taunted her, ridiculed her and on a few occasions did I physically hurt her.

Only after finding out what happened to her during her absence in our final year did my decision to show which side I was truly on become very clear to me. To be the man she could potentially love and want I had to become myself and show what and who I really truly am.

I fought alongside her at the battle after she believed in my change of heart. Her eyes gave so much away in those minutes. I could only hope what I saw was real because going back to finish my final year is not going back for my academics its going back for the slight chance that I have with her.

I'm Theodore Nott, and this is my story.

Since the end of the final battle three months ago I have been taking care of my mother. Her addiction to muggle drugs had gotten worse with the fact that my father was taken to Azkaban for the many donations he provided Voldemort and the endless murders he did in his name, my mother hated my father beliefs but she loved him with all her heart. Mother was the only Nott wife or partner in that matter to never believe in blood purity and the killings of those that did not fall in to the category of pure. Father loathed her in the first years of marriage, hated his parents more for finding such a beautiful pureblood witch that lacked his hatred for the weaslys and potters and any other family's that condoned the contacted to muggleborns and muggles. My mother never changed herself only adapted, and so her and father found a common ground and fell deeply in love. When she had to produce a son she did, having more and more children. Unlike my father my mother tried to save my older brothers and sister from the hate, and she always won because she only showed us love. She would tell me when I was a child that I was like her and my siblings a small light in the darkness. I never told her how I acted at school because it would only bring her pain. I only acted that way for fear of my father, all my siblings did. But when I did decide my place I chose the light and I made my mother very proud, all my siblings made her proud we all refused the darkmark. I grew up with five older brothers and one sister. Thaddeus was the oldest he was eight when I was born. Thurston and Thoren were next born three years later, Thane was then born three years later from the twins. Thayer was then born 11 months later and I and my twin sister Tierney were born nine months later and mother was very happy to finally receive a daughter to spoil.

I do realize that I have the same amount of siblings that the weaslys have but I never really thought that it was bad to have a big family. When my father was gone away on business that's when me and my siblings really could be our selves, mother would bring out muggle games that she had bought for us and make us lunch without the help of the house elves without my father around as a child it was easy to laugh, play and even breathing was easier. When my father came home the fun stopped and everything changed no more laughing, playing and we had to hide ourselves from him.

Now that the war is done with and our father is gone I and my siblings get to be ourselves and the world would be surprised with us. Me and my siblings are veela on my mother's side we all have to find our other half / soul mate to be truly happy and complete. We all have found our mates and the wizarding world would be very surprised with our partners. My older siblings have it easier than me and Tierney, when they experienced the feeling you get when your around your mate they made it clear to the girls that they were not like my father and that they were fighting with the light, they all our now happily engaged to be married. Me and Tierney weren't so lucky my mate is Hermione granger and Tierney's' is a boy in our grade that's all she told me. Tierney loves him deeply but what she has told me the boy does not believe her feeling and doesn't trust her. So we have both decided to go back our seventh year to earn the love of our mates

Which now brings us to the present…


End file.
